Demystified
by Troublesome Dragon
Summary: Inner workings of two different beings meshed and tangled awkwardly into each others lives, the quirks of Yusei and Aki.
1. Push

1**Notes: **

_**I do not actually know dub names of most of the characters as this is the first time I've purposely watched only the subbed Japanese original of the Yugioh series, less resentment that way.**_

_**This takes place after episode 85 involving Zora's son and the clock.**_

**The information below is important if you watch the dub and do not wish to be confused.**

**Leo is the name of Zora's son in the Subbed episodes. It is unfortunate as I do know Leo is Lua's dubbed name. **

Push

"Yusei, why did you push me away from Leo, today?" Aki asked standing over Yusei looking down thoughtfully, even if she was fairly clueless of what he was doing exactly. She would ask questions

from time to time, mostly remembering little after he finished. He never seemed to mind her company even as the hours dwindled away and the others had long ago gone to bed or home. The newly

fixed cuckoo clock chimed the late hour as Yusei tinkered with the engine.

At the question, Yusei put down his tools and looked around at the musty worn garage for a time appearing unsettled. The truth was Yusei had long ago given up a rather nasty unpleasant habit.

When he barely reached Martha's knees, Yusei, usually the most behaved of her charges, had one thing and one thing only that would set him off, he never let anyone touch anything that he fixed.

True, he would share anything else from his food to his own little creations. There was a connection that one made when one salvaged what was irrecoverable. He never wanted what he fixed to get

hurt again from misuse. So, his young mind developed a protective resolve to keep his contraptions working. At times, He reacted violently, often pushing others away and reclaiming the object

if it was taken, or if they handled it roughly. His worst offense involved punching Jack in a fury that amazed everyone. Crow spilled the remainder of his Ramen to the floor. Martha sternly

ordered a confession from Jack for the crime must have been serious for Yusei to look so _betrayed. _Martha did need to restrain Yusei who aimed for another blow. Jack was still wide eyed with

shock.

Jack had not only taken Yusei's unmangled, repainted, bicycle that took days to restore but crashed it and in a panic buried it under masses of various debris. Yusei spent many

frantic days searching for it and, with the help of Crow and the other children, finally found it. Yusei was shaking clenching at the disheveled bike, and Jack tried to casually denounce the act by

admitting to it and apologizing. After all, Yusei was forgiving and he tolerated Jack's sometimes unscrupulous actions thousands of times since they met. Jack never thought there was

something that was unforgivable even by Yusei's low standards.

What finally tamed Yusei's malice toward Jack and broken his old pattern was an unexpected gesture from Jack and Crow. Before, Yusei spent his time building, alone, even fishing for parts

himself which could prove long and tedious. The following day his crippled bike was standing on a makeshift holder, and Crow and Jack stood around a plethora of items that could be used to repair the

bike looking clueless as to what to do with said parts.

"_Your holding it wrong." _Yusei snapped at Jack politely fixing Jack's grip on the wrench.

_"Well, we don't know a lot about this stuff, but we'd like to help." _Crow muttered trying to force the replacement wheel into the proper socket.

"_No, this way" _Yusei lodged the wheel in. They began to work harmoniously with avid advice from Yusei now and again. Martha peeking in saw the issue resolved and returned later to hand

snacks as well as give a stern talk to Yusei. Yet, it was strange for Yusei smiled. He liked that he wasn't alone in this, and they found all these useful parts for him. As he shared his experience building

with his friends, the paranoia went away.

"_We will come back tomorrow, Crow and Jack. We should head back." _ For a moment, Jack and Yusei exchanged glances. Jack nodded acknowledging that he was forgiven. They did finish repairing the

bike within the week, and Yusei became tolerant and eventually accepting of others around such projects.

As ridiculous as the prospect was, in Yusei's mind, he fixed Aki who suffered for years,_ twice_. Leo, a fellow tinkerer, was known to _break things_. The old urge ever so briefly

returned, and he pushed them apart. He shouldn't have to fix her a third time in his opinion. He would protect his friend and her, patched up, soul, even from such inconsequential threats.

"He needed to apologize to Zora. He was getting distracted." Aki nodded fingering the engine absently.

"Don't touch that." Aki withdrew her hand quickly stepping back respectfully. Yusei sighed, embarrassed. It would take a few days for the old habit to stop creeping into his system. Pulling her closer, he

handed her a screw driver. She seemed disappointed for some reason.

"Let me show you how to work on the engine." Yusei might as well teach her a bit. She seemed interested enough. She constantly asked questions and stayed well into the night when she didn't have

school. Aki listened and did as told. She was corrected, and close to nodding off at times as light seeped into the blanket of night. The former witch found she loved the little smiles she

received when she performed admirably. Yusei did soon realize how long they had been up crafting the engine.

"The sun is rising. I shouldn't have kept you here this long." Stretching, he stood putting away his tools. He would sleep in and quietly enjoy the astonished looks he would receive from Jack and Crow

in the morning.

"Yusei." Aki mumbled still on the ground.

"Yes." He redirected his attention to the sprawled figure below him. Noticing her closed eyes, he picked her up deciding to go ahead and take her home himself. Tired as he was, one of his precious

projects needed attention. Sleep could wait. After all, a mechanics' work is never done.

**Judai: You got into 5ds?**

**Me: Your going to be smug for a while because I complained so much aren't you?**

**Judai: How many times did you picture Yusei crashing mentally? **

**Me: A lot but that was before I discovered he's practically saint. (X**

**Judai: Hah, you don't stand by your convictions. (Walking away)**

**Me: (Feebly) Yeah, I occasionally will read comments on episodes and someone asked why did Usei push Leo out of the way? I started thinking about it and led to the creation of this. **

**I noticed how many passive sentences this contained after my English class and made a few corrections. Hurray for useful lessons. Sorry to those who have this on alert. I'm under the bad habit of correcting even after I've uploaded. This was meant to be a one shot, but since I've had a few recommendations. I may make this into a possible mini plot if an idea strikes me .  
**


	2. Clockwork

_**Well ,this idea came to mind. Seeing as after the clock episode comes the crash town arc, I have a fair amount of leeway. I have the sneaking suspicion that this will end up being loosely associated one shots. **_

_**Yusei: I don't understand.**_

_**Me: Every time I find your life sad, you get one cup of hot cocoa. **_

_**Yusei: (Drinks hot cocoa quietly)**_

Clockwork

"Ruka, I don't feel comfortable doing this." Aki rested on the sofa positioning herself perfectly as a patient would while talking to her psychiatrist. Sadly, Aki currently served as Ruka's patient for the

dual purpose of providing guidance to the distraught teenager and as practice for Ruka who aspired to be a great psychiatrist. Well, Ruka would not admit it to Aki but her interest in spending time with

her honorary big sister also contributed a huge portion. To the twins this was a second home, Aki generally allowed them free reign and sleep overs were, not unheard of, on weekends. Her parents

were at a social gala till late in the evening, giving plenty of time for Aki to talk freely, or not, Ruka sighs downcast. Aki makes the mistake of shifting her attention from the ceiling, to the pouting psychic

with the drooping pigtails.

"I guess I can tell you what's on my mind." Sitting on a giant recliner, Ruka holds her pen and paper eagerly waiting. Aki's lips scrunch, distrusting.

"No paper trail." She demands. Ruka laughs flipping the notebook to show a doodle of Sunlight Unicorn. Cheerfully, her little friend zips her lips for emphasis.

"Nothing leaves the room." Clanking and scrapping sounds interrupt as Rua shuffles the fridges contents, his sister reprimands him.

"Rua, it's very impolite to take food without asking." She huffs crossing her arms.

"I'm just following proper nutrition standards and feeding regularly." His words are muffled as he stuffs his face, chewing loudly. He swallows smiling broadly. Scrambling to the other side of the lavish

living room, he places his bounty of food on a small coffee table. When they appear hesitant to continue, he dismisses them casually.

"Go ahead, I won't be a bother." A delightful popping sound occurs as Aki again attempts to speak. Ruka taps her pen furiously, glaring at her brother, in a surprisingly accurate portrayal of an annoyed

Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Pickles?" He offers sheepishly. Aki laughs before taking a breath and moving on with the session.

"I can't get Yusei out of my head. I'm drawn to him to the point that I'm starting to actually know what he's talking about. I asked that many questions. I keep getting these insane ideas like pouring

glitter on him. Every time I try to think of something else, somehow, I start to think about him instead. When in the rose garden, I picture Yusei with a rose in his teeth offering to Tango. At School, I

wonder if Yusei would come if I made a call to get something repaired. This Therapy session, I'm so messed up that my only problem is Yusei, Yusei, Yusei. "She gushes rapidly sitting up and panting as

she finishes.

"That's not a problem Aki, if you want Yusei's attention all you have to do is smash something and bring into the garage." To prove his point, Rua picks up a nearby vase throwing it to the ground. Ruka

slides across the wooden floors catching the possibly priceless vase, shaking her head.

"No, no, no, Yusei isn't the problem here. She doesn't need attention from Yusei. She needs a break from him. How much time have you spent in that little garage?" Ruka points accusingly at Aki. Taken

back, she mutters.

"Well, after school and"

"Weekends?" Rua cuts in knowingly.

"Late nights?" Ruka finishes. Silent, with no defense, she nods. Perhaps, her obsession is getting out of hand. Ruka flips the pages of her little notebook scribbling down her prescription for Aki.

Covering her face, Aki is almost afraid to look at the verdict. Opening one eye she peeks at the small note, _No Yusei for two weeks_.

* * *

The alarm rings lifting Yusei easily from his slumber as hues of orange and reds lazily reflect the room. With a familiar strike of his hand, the beeping ceases. Marching in a practiced manner to the small

enclosure that holds his wardrobe, he lightly dusts his selected clothing. Dressed, he crosses into the main area, avoiding the squabbling Jack and Crow by at least five feet as calculated. As expected,

Bruno has a cup of hot cocoa waiting for him when he sits down on the worn couch. With finesse he takes out the paper that he has skillfully snatched from the counter, near the war zone,

methodically, he removes sections that do not interest him. Bruno and Yusei share the remainder of the paper, and switch once they finish a section. This lasts precisely thirty minutes before talk begins

of work for the day. Knowing after ten minutes of basic theory with Bruno the fight will cease, he acknowledges his friends as they realize his presence. Without pause, he wishes Crow good luck at

work as he hurriedly stuffs a bagel in his mouth, heading for the Black Bird. Locating precisely what tool he needs without shifting his attention from the engine, he ignores Jack who waits expectantly.

With a slight grimace, he tosses Jack his wallet.

"If Crow asks, You took it while I was busy with the engine." Jack nods and Bruno whispers as Jack leaves for the café if Yusei should trust Jack with the team's savings.

"Poker is a very bad habit, Bruno." He replies. For the next few hours, they pursue their selected tasks for the day. Yusei aptly senses the hours that pass and rises preparing three cups of Ramen,

done exactly as Crow storms in, tired. Yusei hands him a cup and Bruno takes the other. In ten minutes, the slurping abruptly ends, and consecutively, the cups are thrown into the bin in the corner.

Idle chatter continues for five more minutes, Crow returns to his deliveries, and the two mechanics discuss any possible problems or improvements that could be made upon inspection that day. Silence

naturally permeates as their task takes priority again. Yusei stretches twice in the next few hours. With precision he visibly slows his work pace, he glances at the door way, waiting. Predictably, the

twins come down waving amiably. He greets them, listening to tales of horrid cafeteria food along with subtle hints that he fix the broken air conditioner in their hall. After a few minutes of such talk,

Yusei's eye level comes to the door, perplexed.

"Where Aki?" Rua appears put out that Yusei did not hear the end of his amazing tale where his Deformers pulled through at the last draw. Ruka, Yusei observes also concentrates on the door briefly

before responding playfully.

"She decided not to come today." Yusei nods satisfied with the response. Attempting to focus on work, he considers conversing with the twins seeking reprieve from the humdrum. Both have settled on

the couch, Ruka dutifully working on her homework while Rua's plays on a small game console, completely engrossed. Uncomfortably, Yusei shifts his position, subconsciously scanning the doorway

repeatedly. Bruno taps his shoulder redirecting his attention.

"Your bolt is too tight." He points to were Yusei repeatedly continues to punish the bolt, practically screeching in agony.

"Right," Yusei stops, weighing his options.

"Rua, Ruka, if you need any help with your studies let me know."Rua nods absently, cheering as he passes into the next level. Ruka smiles scribbling away.

No solace or escape from the empty air, deliberately, he reminds himself what his current objective is. Reproachfully, he makes eye contact with Bruno typing away at the keys.

"Any interesting findings?" Bruno shakes his head absorbed in his assignment. Surrendering ideas of further social interaction, he delves into mechanics . As evening hits, without warning, Jack calls out

to Yusei who jumps. Frazzled, he looks up at Jack, disoriented.

"What are you doing here?" Yusei's legs wobble as he stands. Vaguely, he recalls he forgot to stretch. Stomach rumbles, he reprimands himself for forgetting dinner. Perturbed, Jack monitors his friend.

"The café closes at eight." Yusei nods turning to the couch.

"The twins left." Lightning bolts remarks idly completely unaware of his surroundings since he delved into his work. Determined, he throws Yusei down yelling for Bruno to get the thermometer.

"I'm not sick." Yusei kicks Jack defiantly turning to the kitchen to appease his appetite. Bruno manages with the element of surprise to jam the thermometer into Yusei's mouth. Slightly aggravated, he

slips the thermometer leisurely out, placing it gently on the nearby desk.

"Ask me how my day is going?" Jack stares at him as if he has grown a second head. Lightning head pleads with his eyes for a response.

"I know how your day went. Same as everyday, after I left, you worked on the engine, had lunch with Crow, talked with Aki and the twins-" Dropping the box of cereal, he bends down snatching the

unruly item. Regarding the box, he takes a deep breath, frowning.

"Aki did not come today." He cuts in casually placing the bowl carefully down and pouring the cereal.

"Oh, well, anyway, why would I need to ask such an obvious question." Desperately craving the tedium of the human voice, Yusei slyly comments.

"Anything interesting happen at the café?" Unable to comprehend his friends problem, he approaches the situation without mercy.

"I had coffee." Yusei, normally, would let the matter drop. The sickening crunch of his cereal ends as he swallows, prying.

"Did you talk to the coffee girl?" He presses, the continually annoying crunch of the cereal following.

"I ordered coffee." He persists. Jack bores into Yusei's eyes which are decidedly unassuming. He supposes that he could entertain his friend the one time that he is eerily talkative.

"Did Carly join you?" Okay, the former kings slim amount of patience dissipates.

"Look, I don't go around asking you a million questions about the engine. I would appreci-" Excitedly, Yusei eagerly slurps the remainder of the cereal. Jack cannot help but gape at the thin film of milk

that is slowly dripping from Yusei's chin.

"What do you want to know?" Jack begins a dangerously swift decent to beat his friends inquisitiveness out of him, not for the first time.

"Crow." Caught off guard at the mention of the bird brain, he sputters.

"What?" Crow crashes onto the battered seat lifting his hand expecting an already made tea from Yusei. Specs of cereal are splattered across his form Crow notices when he bothers to lift his head.

Lifting himself up, he decides that there is something inherently wrong with his friends disposition.

"Is he sick?" Yusei huffs, shaking his head. Appearing to remember what to do know now that his stomach is full, he crouches down and works feverishly on the engine. Bruno worries quietly attempting

to convince Yusei to turn in for the night. Bruno's insistent pleas appear to momentarily sober his fellow mechanic who declines the suggestion.

"No, I have the bruise to prove it. Should we really assume that there is something wrong with him because he wants to talk?" Crow attempts to accept that their top mechanic simply is in the mood to

chat. Yusei nonchalantly addresses crow.

"Crow stand right there. Now, I need you to ask me what this does." Marvelously, he does not know how to respond to the wreck before him. Still, feathers tickle his brain at the familiarity of the

situation. Click, the pieces fit into place on who exactly does these things .Tearing at his hair slightly, Crow evenly rebukes his close companion.

"Yusei, sometimes people form habits. You for example tend to follow a routine. Now, there nothing wrong with that. However, you cannot simply replace part of your life with another. Now, I'm sure

this change in your life is temporary. If not, learn to adapt buddy." He pats his buddy's back sympathetically.

"You need to get some things straight. We aren't going to ask you about your day. When your not saving the world, it is pretty standard. We don't want to know half the stuff that is in your head

because I think we would explode. Now, tomorrow, I expect you to be quiet. " Jack grumbles looming over his troublesome companion.

Thoughtful, their partner and main hope for competing turns in early, exactly at nine. Signaling to each other when Yusei no longer is in ear shot, the three roommates huddle around the small television

lacking interest in the content.

"Hope he figures out what he's looking for. I could just tell him." The red head voices to no one in particular. Bruno politely interrupts.

"Shouldn't we stay out of it?" His protest go unheard as Jack bellows.

"Tch, he needs to go outside and get some fresh air. The fumes are probably getting to him." Crow shakes his head

"Nah, you don't get it." Jack raises an eyebrow but the bird isn't telling its secrets.

* * *

Sitting cross legged on the lip of the stone fountain, Aki gazes around her, uncertain. She speaks to the surrounding roses nervously.

"You know I've brought plants to life before in a game." She mumbles surveying the unresponsive plants.

"I don't suppose you'd talk to me?" Only the faint rustle of the wind answers, she sullenly whispers.

"I didn't think so." Closing her eyes, lips twist down like copper wire.

"Do you miss me too, Yusei?" The flower maiden speculates counter productively meditating on the matter.

* * *

Slamming the alarm clock for the third time this past hour, Yusei stumbles out of bed, yielding. He fumbles for what to wear seeming to not realize his limited selection. Pushing past his comrades and

their babbling, he swerves grabbing the newspaper quickly, attempting, desperately to not suffer for his indiscreet entrance. Originally stunned by their pal's abrasive behavior, they attempt to extract

his opinion.

"Say, hypothetically, if someone stole your wallet, would you want them to get a job and repay you?" Crow snidely asks their dismayed confidant.

"Yusei, lost the group savings when we played poker. So, the money was mine." Coldly, he marches to Bruno who has already begun drinking his cocoa. Taking his cup from the counter, he regards the

cold cup with a sigh before turning his attention to Jack.

"This is why you will no longer be getting your tab payed by me. Oh, by the way..." He opens a cell.

"I can be very persuasive Jack. I will single handedly destroy any chance of someone else paying your bill." The number of a certain reporter flashes on the screen.

"Three, two, one..." He makes a move to press dial. Jack discreetly adds to his previous accusations.

"I did bully him into it. I guess I'll pay him back later." Yusei shuts the phone adding curtly.

"With interest." Jack indulges him.

"Fine." With manic smile, he turns to his paper already crinkled from previous use by Bruno.

"Good." Not knowing what to do, Bruno fiddles with his hands. Crow has already left and so has Jack, Yusei notes he deleted Carly's number spitefully from his phone.

The paper finally finished, Yusei addresses the bundle of nerves next to him and a back and forth begins on how to proceed. A rough start but the wayward technician concludes that the blue lights of

the marked man, spark with renewed vigor. Still, gloves reach discretely to turn on the neighboring boom box. The agreeable sort he simply starts typing away keeping a careful eye on the

readings.

Feet tapper down the steps of the garage, expression firm and focused, he shows no signs of greeting them.

"Yusei, we came by." Rua yells out. Blinking, he glances to his side taking note that Bruno has gone on break. Cleaning his hands, he gets up, wondering if Crow managed to make his meal and eat.

Settling on eating a sandwich, he engages the twins.

"Rua, Ruka, would you like to eat as well?" Nodding, Ruka soon finds herself with a sandwich that her brother made with remarkable speed. She thanks him and soon the three are on the familiar

musty couch. After a few bites, the interrogation begins.

"Where's Aki?" Not bothering to spare a glance at the door, he stares at Ruka. Nibbling her meal as if she hasn't heard the question, She picks her words carefully, only to have her sibling beat her to it.

"Your driving her crazy." Ruka's mouth opens in horror. She yanks his pony tail muttering angrily about doctor patient confidentiality. The analysis expert, for once, misreads the situation.

"I did something wrong?" He asks hesitantly, lacking his usual confidence. Both hush disbelievingly. The two synch as the same idea crosses their minds.

* * *

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing this." Settled down on the couch, he can't help but glance at the door expecting someone to witness his humiliation. Therapy with children, even with a mature

Ruka and supportive Rua, appears absurd to Yusei. Ruka stares up at him piping cheerfully.

"It'll make you feel better." Not inherently inclined to believe young children, he raises an eyebrow doubtfully. Prodded by their expecting gazes, he decides it couldn't hurt providing he take precautions.

Locking the door, placing dirty rags on the windows, he finally returns to his previous position.

"Okay, now describe what's been bothering you." Ruka instructs poignantly. Abruptly, he inclines his head fixating his gaze on Ruka suspiciously.

"That has nothing to do with what I want to know, Just tell me why Aki is avoiding me so I can fix it." He murmurs. Tentatively, she marks the paper with a few careful strokes. A mischievous smirk

forming, she replies.

"I can't tell you, doctor and patient confidentiality agreement." Registering that Aki had also attended talks with the twins, he wonders why she did not just approach him in the first place. He scans the

room where Rua sits by the bench, for once, appearing to focus on his studies. Sensing his stare, Rua gives him a thumbs up as encouragement before continuing. Ruka sits across from him in Jack's

recently acquired leather recliner, no doubt given to him by a certain reporter, waiting for him to speak. He feels like a hypocrite.

"Rua, do you know why Aki stopped coming?" The mad dashes of pencil marks he was making stop. Ruka gives him a scornful glare and no one notices the doorknob shaking or Bruno's cries for them to

open the door.

"I'll get it." Rua takes advantage of the distraction. In a detached manner, Yusei briskly calls out to Bruno.

"Would you leave for a while and tell the others not to drop in? I'm in the middle of some private business." An awkward laugh follows, he wavers briefly before the sound of footsteps grow further

away. Tactfully, he resumes questioning Rua.

"Well?" Careful not to come across as intimidating, he pleads with his eyes. Ruka interrupts sharply.

" Yusei, I think your projecting your role as a mechanic onto your human relationships. I know it's hard but the best way mend the situation is to let the matter drop. Two weeks will fly by before you

know it." Ruka winces inherently providing a useful piece of info for Yusei to analyze.

"Last time I left a bad situation alone, I ended up facing a dark signer." He admits as he dips his head shielding his eyes from the twins sympathetic gazes. Stammering, the guilt ridden psychic reveals

the situation partially.

"D-don't w-w-worry, she bears you no ill will. She just-" Pausing, she tries to phrase the truth so as not to betray her big sisters trust. Rua, doesn't take the same care as he rattles on.

"She doesn't want to burden you with her silly issues. So, she's isolating herself in her rose garden." For a few excruciating minutes, he simply stands calculating in his head.

"Two weeks?" He eyes Ruka waiting for her response.

"I stand by my medical practices." She mumbles squirming under his watchful gaze. He grants them a small smile ruffling their hair.

"Ruka, I'm confiscating your license." Pouting, to his surprise, she hands him an imaginary card that he neatly tears.

"Now, Jack owes me so he will be keeping an eye on you two at the café while I go talk to Aki." He tells them promptly as they settle into the D-wheel. They nod but continue to protest.

"It seriously not a big deal." Rua groans as Yusei starts the ignition.

"You're being an enabler. You're over reacting, and I want my license back." She finishes with a whine. Ignoring their pleas, he drives, easily reaching the nearby Blue Eyes Mountain Café.

"Jack, baby sit, you get ten bucks an hour provided that you don't lose or kill them." Agitated, he nods anyway. Rua madly finishes what looks to Jack like chicken scratch. Ruka watches as Yusei revs

the engine and takes off.

"Jack, did you feel awful after your career blew up in your face?" She only receives a heated glare.

* * *

"I can get used to this." Admittedly, she found her surroundings peaceful and familiar. Her previous anxiety and frustration had significantly lessened. At least, she wouldn't be conjuring images of Yusei

every time she wanted to feel calm. Raven locks with depressingly recognizable streaks offend Aki's vision. She places her face in her hands.

"I must be going nuts." She mutters wearily. Stepping out of the rose bushes, he peers at her appraisingly before sitting next to her.

"Aki" Without removing her hands from her line of vision, she turns.

"No, you're not real." Taken back by the accusation, he pauses. Despite numerous snide remarks in the past aimed at his character, he certainly never was accused of that. Delicately placing his hand

on her shoulder, he states firmly.

"I'm right here." Before he can rationalize further, she scoots further to the edge of the fountain.

"No, you're just a figment of my imagination. Now vanish in a flurry of sparkles like you usually do." She lifts one hand shooing him away. He really can't help but laugh, after feeling so unbalanced for

the last two days. Shirking at the sound of his laughter, she mumbles something about another therapy session. Her refusal to admit his existence, he finds endearing. Playing along, he inquires

curiously.

"You've been waiting in the garden for me?" Trying no to be smug, he wonders how far these fantasies go and if he should book her a session with a real psychiatrist. _She doesn't want to burden you _

_with her silly issues. _Rua echoes in his head. Well, he could admit that something hadn't felt right when she wasn't there. Yusei could ignore her own quirks if she would indulge in his.

"No, I've been thinking about you too much. I guess it comes with having no experience with a crush. Divine never really asked. When he offered me kindness, I clung to him after drowning for so long

in a sea of hatred. I'm afraid of trying to do the same to you. I shouldn't, even if every fiber of my body really wants to be close to you." Finally, releasing her eyes from their shadowy prisons, she edges

closer to him until he can feel her breath on his cheek. Mind numb, he watches vaguely remembering to her, this nothing but a day dream. Drawing along his marker with her finger, she makes eye

contact into the chaotic azure circuitry longingly before hesitantly withdrawing.

"The twins have a point about my obsession. When I touched your skin, it felt real." He nods barely registering that he might want to stop the facade. Trust could so easily be broken if he allows her to

continue divulging any more intimate thoughts

"Aki," He takes a breath to collect the scattering stray currents that make up his thoughts. He does not get the opportunity to continue as she cuts him off.

"You should go. I'm going to stick with Ruka's advice and keep you away from me, body and mind. You're probably tired of putting up with me anyway. You don't have to say anything, you're in my head

so you're biased." Now, logically, he should respect her wishes and leave without her ever knowing he was actually there in person. He cannot do so as the thoughts that plague his mind lash at him

painfully.

"Two weeks," He mouths in disbelief. Twelve more days of sleeping late, forgetting to intake food, cramping because he forgot to stretch, desperately wanting to hear a human voice while he toils, his

world would slowly be preoccupied only with mechanics, he shudders thinking who would he be then. Zoning out for a few seconds, he comes to the conclusion that he frankly can't stand the thought.

Sure, his other companions would do their best to keep him in balance, but Crow had a point he couldn't replace one friend with another.

"Yeah, I don't really do much. I'm sure they've hardly noticed that I'm not there." Closing his eyes, he hangs his head down clenching the sides of the fountain.

"No, do not ever think we don't care about you." There's an edge to his voice. Suddenly, Aki's breath hitches as it dawns on her what she sees is very real. Frozen, she awaits further consequences for

speaking all the things she never would dare to utter in front of his true self.

"I keep to myself a lot." The tense young man confesses with slight apprehension.

"Sometimes, I need company too." The nervous rose felt her eyes water even as she intervenes.

"Everyone else?" She stops not wanting to reveal certain wanton thoughts that she wasn't family, an adorable child, or a mechanical prodigy. Traitorous thoughts finishing with, wouldn't he feel more

comfortable speaking with one of them. There is a gleam in the azure circuitry and the magenta enthusiast grips the stone to keep from drawing too close to the trap.

"You're better at making me talk. I never actually went through with the therapy session. Here I am spilling my guts." Flinching, he heats up realizing he admitted to seeking advice on his mental health

from two identical insistent youths. Strands of her hair fall on him as she bends down clutching her sides, bright chocolate depths glow with deep appreciation.

"You too?" After a minute, he nods in defeat. Slyly, she leans close and whispers.

"Our little secret?" Nodding again, she notes that no more precious words would likely leave his lips today. With a deep breath, he stands taking her hand. No resistance meets his gesture as they

make their slow decent out of the thorny maze.

"You just love to hide among the flowers and thorns don't you?" The amused mechanic mentions off handedly.

"You always find me." She replies warmly. A long pause occurs, before he asks the question which burns in his mind.

"Would you ask me about my day?" The tamed witch answers teasingly.

"Can't live without my silly questions?" Gripping her hand more firmly, he whispers as the roses rattle their goodbyes.

"You have no idea."


	3. Romantic

Romantic

"Why are we watching this again?" Crow groaned as the tv flickered producing an image of a couple inches a part. The prankster nearly gagged as the couple's lips touched. Yusei frowned more

concerned with the failing reception of the television. Unable to ignore it any longer, Yusei crouched by the tv. After a few modifications, the signal was spotless.

"I told Carly these romantic films are pointless and stupid." Jack grumbled.

"Now, Carly asked you to watch several films in the romantic genre so you can help her with research, in a conveniently timed article."Yusei finished sitting back down.

"Well, you both are going to help me, take notes, if I have to suffer so do you. " He passed each a pad of paper and pencil. The former thief proceeded to slam his head onto the notepad in dismay. The

two lovebirds danced harmoniously, oblivious to delivery man's distaste. Yusei watched passively, before commenting.

"That's not how you do the waltz, remember Martha showed us once . . . " Pausing, he smirked momentarily.

"Before, we escaped." Staring incredulously at Yusei, the former king's expression turned thoughtful for a minute. Making a snap decision, mischievously, he snatched the pad away from Yusei. Only

things written so far included phrases like standard love stories involve bad dancing and lack common sense. Genuinely confused by the change of heart, Yusei asked.

"Didn't you want my Help?" Jack shook his head.

"You're not a romantic, Yusei. You can help me with editing later." He dismissed him and his other teammate joined him, half heartedly taking notes,

"Don't Worry, I have it all figured out. We will watch three of these a day and get through the twelve movies she assigned by the end of the week." Jack declared.

"Twelve? Think next time, Carly punishing you, punishes the whole group. We could be working on the D-wheels right now." Crow whined, waving his hands in a zig zagging fashion for emphasis.

Off to the side, the peacemaker's eye twitched glaring at the offending yellow paper. He often displayed his ability to observe more than most, and they thought he couldn't be trusted to help on a silly

little article. With resolve, he decided to prove that he was perfectly capable of handling the current subject matter.

Eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance at his haughty companion and the chirping bird with orange plumes for hair. The head signer began to protest in a low firm voice, cutting through the senseless

prattle.

"Let me help. I'm not clueless. Not only do I know enough to help with the article, but I can execute any sort of wooing shown in these films flawlessly. " He finished by taking the notepad. Jack scoffed.

"No, Yusei you're not a Romantic. There is no way you could pull off anything like that." His childhood friend reprimanded confidently. Yusei regained a detached manner but the crackling intensity did

not leave his eyes at the challenge presented to him. He simply needed the opportunity.

Aki jubilantly walked through the open door lugging her heavy physics book, accompanied by the twins. Intently, he focused his gaze on Aki as a predator would when scouting potential prey. He stood

cautiously stalking the delicate creature, ignoring the rambling of the twins as he honed in on his target. Aki stood unaware, mildly curious as to why they were not working in the garage. He glanced at

Jack briefly, aiming a feral grin his direction.

"Watch me." Purposely, Yusei grabbed Aki by the shoulders and pulled her close. One arm secured her back, and in a matter of seconds, he dipped her form as easily as silken fabric wraps around the

skin. Without losing hold on her, he leaned in until they were a breath apart. Cerulean circuit boards melted away the caramel scoops below them with attentive force. He assured the withering rose in

a tender tone.

"The minute we faced, you cast me under your spell. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. Never leave my side." Finished in the exact tone and manner as seen twenty minutes prior, triumphant,

he released her from his hold. When he did, he cast her off with an elegant twirl. The blushing rose figure steadied herself to keep from falling, dazed.

"See, Jack, I can to pull off a romantic moment. Right Aki? Aki?" He turned. Slam! The humiliated girl smacked him with her physics book. She turned curtly away from him yelling.

"Bruno, help me with my physics homework today!" Scorned, impossibly flattered, and murderous, she chose to search elsewhere for guidance lest she reflect more on the latter intent.

Yusei rubbed his face, unsure of what you just happened. Smugly, Jack taunted him.

"Like I said before, not a romantic."


	4. Maker

_**This is an Au piece that came to me. Since I've strayed away from the mini plot idea for this. I don't mind going outside of canon. **_

The Taker's golden eyes scanned her form with a frown. Strangled bits of magenta clung to the young woman's face begging for assurance that the worst was over. Shredded cloth hung limply on her

torso barely keeping together. Her skirt crumpled taking the appearance of crushed petals. Clean thin cuts covered her body, a few still fresh and dripping, most noticeably down her arm. The pitiful

creature clung to it visibly bent and breathing hard. Yet, her tepid eyes, frozen before their time, slowly rose to meet his stare. She shook visibly with excitement and her eyes sparkled with jubilation.

Her mouth parted but could not seem to gather the strength to speak. With a pang he realized she thought the journey was over, he scratched his pliant brown locks uncomfortably.

"You've reached the summit to reside among the gods but . . . " He bit his lip and looked away from the stare which steadily regained its frigid ferocity.

"You cannot stay without an offering." Cracked as easily as she angered, eyes dripped with morning dew, her lip quivered.

"I don't have anything to offer." In a voice so quiet, he barely heard the sound as it echoed in his delicate ear drums. A smile formed as he registered her response, and she bristled as she thought he

might cast her back below. Ice shook and vibrated as he boomed with laughter and she nearly cascaded onto the polished ice floors with her spindly tattered legs. Winds swept past her as he took

deep breaths, and she instinctively clutched the fluttering scraps around her chest. Momentarily, his red cloak carelessly slipped forward as he held his hand to his forehead in dismay.

"Humans," He muttered as he rolled his eyes. Charmed by the new arrival, he leaned forward determined to help her get _somewhere. _

"What we hold of value highly differs from the jewels coveted below." Focused, She straightened and haughtily demanded.

"What would I need to give?" With greater enthusiasm, he smirked. He gestured down the hall where large stone doors etched in ancient runes lay.

"Depends on the god, let's start at the top shall we? Over there lives the Keeper, should you desire to forever be loved and cared for, he's your best bet." Eyes shined as if hit by the prospect of the

sun with a fleeting glance in the given direction she asked.

"What does he want?" Without reserve, he quipped.

"Your heart." Clutching subconsciously in said area, she looked down and stuttered.

"I'm not ready to give that up yet." He nodded, not surprised. Sluggishly, he gestured to himself, and snapped his fingers. The doors opened behind him, revealing a vast array of bright halls and doors.

With slight surprise, she murmured thoughtlessly.

"It's empty." He bothered to reach over and look and shook his head sadly.

"Not quite, she never left, even when one by one the others found what they wanted." Shutting his eyes, as if to break away from past longings, he turned his back. Looming over the slumped figure,

she understood why he chose to remain outside his chamber. Empathizing in past loneliness, she considered the vast space, the idea of being needed appealing to her. She asked.

"Yours?" Hanging his arms lazily from his chair, he yawned before answering.

"Your Soul." Regretfully, she shook her head again.

"I'm not ready for that sort of commitment." Not particularly offended, he continued to peer into the hall, and she almost swore she saw a shadow, or perhaps, it was wishful thinking. Deep in thought,

she considered what she has wanted to give up since birth.

" I can offer my abilities. Some god must want . . . " Alarmed, he clamped his hand over her mouth, and scolded her.

"Offering your powers will only attract the attention of malevolent gods, keep them." Without complaint, she nodded, lids dropped like wilted petals. Vividly, his attention wavered to the dark recesses

far ahead, and he cast his final judgement. He lifted the ailing girl's head.

"Do you have any material objects on you?" She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. Defiant, she answered mockingly.

"I thought gods didn't value material objects. " Grinning, he corrected her.

"No, I said what we consider precious varies greatly from mortals." Certain her attention span was wavering from exhaustion, he lifted her, and she dipped slightly but recovered. Clank! The metallic

bottle cap spun briefly before it accepted its position on the floor. In a slight reverie, she remembered her last drink fondly, clutching her throat to ease the burning.

"Eureka! This will work nicely." The Taker piped excitedly, ushering her to the darker depths of the mountain to meet the Maker.

"Give him this," He held up her bottlecap. Slightly hesitant, he finished.

"And he will make you a gift." The gracious host returned the bauble to the semiconscious form's palm. Gripping the item tightly, she wandered past him where he has directed her. Once the jokester

sure she will not stumble to her death, he returned to his chamber to the shadowy figure eager to greet him.

Sweat runs along her form with the crimson droplets; the warm air caused the shaking traveler's intake and exhale of breath to become sharper closer to her destination. Inelegant, crude shafts of

metal, gnarled wire, misshaped electronics encrusted, what she presumed to be, the door. She held her hand up prepared to shove the intimidating enclosure open. She stopped as thoughts of debris

falling on her before she can see this supposed god, invaded. The entry creaked open and the cerulean blue fire existed intensely within the Maker and contrasted starkly with the orange flames that

surrounded him. Rudely, at least, she thought so, he asked.

"What did you bring me?" Self consciously, she dug the cap deeper into her skin. Doubting the previous god's word, she pondered if it would be enough if she considered all the other junk scattered

across the room. Avoiding the intense stare, she relinquished the insignificant scrap. Greedily, he felt the texture and lifted it to his nose curious of the foreign smell. He flicked his new toy upward and

caught it in a fluid motion. He waved her in, and began to tinker and manipulated the simple form into something possibly beyond her beaten brain's comprehension. She believed he finished the new

device almost instantly. She couldn't be sure as she closed her eyes for what she believed to be a few seconds.

Shaken awake, she blinked barely understanding enough to get the idea he wanted her to take the token. The tiny red claw glowed as brilliantly and hotly as her surroundings. Her eyes fluttered

closed again, she could thank him later. Nudged awake despite soft protests, she opened one eye and waved him away with her hand. Silently insistent, the beaten heroine shifted her position to hide

from the fiery orbs. In a deliberate motion, he peeled her eyelids open.

"You clawed your way in. Now, you can claw your way out with this." He claimed. Glassy eyed, she analyzed him as she noted how the blue fire flickered to all her dents and nicks.

"After everything I went through to get here, you think I want to leave, what a cheap gift to give me." _Would that be blasphemy?_ She idly thought in the haze.

"I suppose if I . . . " The hard exterior drifted into a misty eyed gaze and stared every which way.

"I could fix . . . " He turned left, past Aki's line of vision, and returned with fabric. He muttered.

"Real clothes" Snipping away a pattern before her eyes, she blinked, vaguely aware of what he was doing.

"You'd stay here?" Settled into a new project, he acknowledged her and made a grand sweeping motion. Shambles and brambles, fell to the floor as he did. Easing into the debris, the maiden giggled

and nodded.

"Did you get rejected by the others? They like to send me the broken ones. Humans leaving at the first chan . . . " Sowing as he spoke, his threading sped up significantly when he delved into the topic

of ungrateful humans. Passively, she cut him off.

"I rejected them." Amused, he remarked while making the final stitch.

"Bold, did you decided gods are overrated." He draped the dress over her.

"No, I hold onto what little I still value. Despite knowing my journey would be easier if I didn't, the price was too high for me. I couldn't give them what they wanted." Far beyond her for a moment, he

returned, fashioning a hair clip in seconds, tossing it to her.

"Oh, are you sure you can trust me? I can ask for your first born child right now." Rolling her eyes, she proceeded to stare intently at him.

"You wanted to help me get out of here because I have injuries. I don't think you'd do that." Rather than answer, he rushed in another direction. Unconcerned, she mused that he must have

remembered her current condition.

"It's okay to want to cover me up first." Ignoring the comment, he carried a plethora of concoctions and bandages. Aptly, he handed her a drink and grasped the more battered arm in exchange. Liquid

streamed down her dried throat, and she hummed contentedly when no evidence of the brew remained. Dutifully, he wrapped up her wounds tightly and glanced up at her.

" Make me a bed." She demanded, rubbing her eyes. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, the youngest knew the permanence of the suggestion. He sighed as he gathered material and built without

protest. A blessing, she wanted to stay at all since the fiery chamber held little appeal to most visitors. Repeatedly, he stole glances at her to make sure she was really there. Azure eyes trailed the

gathering perspiration on her bandaged body. Admittedly, he could stand to cool the place down, and make a few other modifications. The Maker was good at creating anyway.


	5. Competitive

_**If you'd like some small details on the previous one shot, it will be listed at the end.**_

_**Well, I've made a handy list of what I plan to work on fanfic wise in no particular order. The good news for all of you is that 5ds takes precedent. Gx sections mostly dead, I still love the show to bits so I will be producing stuff on that end anyhow.**_

Competitive

Armed to the teeth with pastries the three stood their ground waiting for someone to show weakness, their original argument long forgotten, and with the absence of Martha, they held no shame that

they were wasting perfectly good cream pie. Yusei managed to remain void of sweet missiles with his light feet, and he held his stance waiting for the next round. Yusei itched to start again. A certain

satisfaction he gained from outwitting them both always made silly disputes like these memorable. Jack head strong and impatient had attacked instinctively when the fight broke out and maneuvered

away from the others so his flared Jacket mainly suffered the hits. Crow decidedly suffered the most, especially on the torso from Jack's power blows. His normally marker-covered face was streamlined

with the fluffy texture. Yusei preferred displaying his uncanny accuracy than pounding his opponent with multiple shots.

Normally, the tension ebbed quickly. Brash children, past competitions lasted minutes, one of them always slipped. Now, they were men and could hold still and think through their strategies longer. The

door opened, and Jack turned slightly. Eyes narrowing a fraction, Yusei aimed. With triumph the regal figure laughed at the predictability, shifting, pie ready to head to the stricken mechanic's exposed

stomach. Twisting away narrowly, the blue-eyed menace laughed as Crow landed the treat into Jack's backside. The mirth stopped instantly as he spied were his wayward weaponed headed. Horrified,

the head Signer could only watch as the tall duel academia student marched straight into sugary oblivion.

Indignant, she wiped the stick substance off stomping her way over to Yusei. She snatched one of the surrounding arsenals of pies which she held, clearly planning to implant it on his clean face.

"Idiot," Crow yelped in surprise when the tactician out maneuvered her and crushed another increasingly hateful pie onto her heart-shaped face.

She clenched her fist in fury, and her downcast posture revealed nothing of her current state. They stared at her apprehensively, expecting Armageddon. Finally, looking over at the marked man, her

eyes watered, and she spitefully took another pie from the bounty, before running out the door. Feeling the full gravity of his ploy, he bolted after her. The remaining duelists noted for once he lacked

the foresight to amble over to his D-wheel which would improve his odds of reaching her considerably. The moment passed and so the remaining roommates packed the surviving pies compactly into the

small fridge.

"Nice of the twins to treat us to a suspicious amount of pies." The blond nodded already fussing over his precious jacket and the spikier of the two still dripped of sweetness from the previous fray.

"Chance the it'll end well?' The concerned red head asked.

"Depends if he knows what he's dealing with." He responded and cast a knowing look at the open door.

Flying past him into the familiar park, she zigged zagged, artfully swaying back and forth away from his reach. Frustrated, he picked up his pace. Surrounding tree branches nicked him and large bushes

made him stumble, ever so slightly, defending the rose, he preserved fixated on the need to win this game of tag.

Then, as suddenly as the chase began, she stopped abruptly. He skidded to a halt confused, only able to see her back side. She swerved, smiling prettily, as Yusei's vision became clouded by banana

cream perfection. She spared him the brief onslaught when her finger wiped away bits of the concoction, and he stood transfixed as the substance made its way to her mouth. He felt a bit empty when

she walked away leaving the majority of the icing on his face.

Leisurely strolling in, he allowed his friends to laugh at the obvious sign of defeat on his face. He didn't have the heart to wipe it away as if nothing occurred. She'd won after all.

"Were you forgiven at least?" Crow remarked barely able to stop himself from laughing further.

"I think so." The two observed his voice held a hint of uncertainty as he all but trailed off. To their surprise, he scooped a trace amount of icing on his finger and quickly lapped up its contents before

heading to his room.

_**If you wish to know- It was a bit of a crossover one.**_

_**Yusei= the Maker. **_

_**Reasoning for price: Tends to give and mechanic **_

_**Judai= the taker. **_

_**Reasoning for price: Based on both the history between Yubel and him and that his friends trust him, for a while almost blindly. **_

_**Atem= the keeper. **_

_**Reasoning: Small loyal group of friends, tight knit**_**. **

**There's more I could tack on but yeah, if you have any question, you can pm me if you'd like. **


	6. Manipulative

Manipulative

"Nothing I do keeps it from malfunctioning," He growled, fixating his stare at the fickle engine. Crow and Jack jumped at the sound, unused to such an open display of frustration from Yusei.

They swore a crackle of electricity waved through the room as he visibly made himself relax and walk away from the engine for a while.

They shook their heads, pitying the mechanic. Although their worry dissipated some when he headed over to the living area straight to Aki.

"Maybe we put too much pressure on him." Crow frowned, falling into misgivings from placing such a large burden on their friend.

Jack bristled when Bruno who witnessed the display tried to take a look himself.

"Oh no you don't, in the last week the engine started to fail every time you handled it. I'm on to you."

He pointed his finger accusingly and Bruno held his hands up in an effort to appease him and explain.

"No you don't understand. I don't want to upset Yusei, but I think someone we know is sabotaging the engine. I've been disposing of the evidence till I can figure out who."

Jack lifted him flashing him a malevolent grin.

"Fine, Crow search the engine. If what you say is true, then how has Yusei not found the evidence before you?" He lifting the amnesiac higher who squirmed uncomfortably.

"They know his work flow, and have been chucking pieces of food in places Yusei doesn't normally check first." Jack pulled him down roughly but carefully. He hesitated and stated matter-a-factly.

"You suspect one of the twins." He nodded sheepishly.

"I want to talk to them first see if I can get them to stop." Crow let out a long impressed whistle holding up a large soggy sandwich clump.

"Your right the culprit was tucked inside the oil burner and clogged it." Bruno cleared the rest of the various chunky debris, and the engine purred happily.

Before further progress could be made, stomachs growled, and they opted to disperse to satisfy their appetite, identifying the culprit later.

Aki skipped forward to the fridge in a bubbly disposition. Her mood steadily escalated in the last week as Yusei choose to spend time with her, hoping some time away from the engine would grant him

a solution eventually. Crow and Jack came to an ugly conclusion when she pulled out half a sandwich, identical to the one the red head fished out. Both of them sighed and crossed their arms, in

thought, knowing that it was unlikely she would willingly upset Yusei.

Elated cries arose from the recently neglected work area. Aki quickly took interest lifting one of the twins super fizzy soda bottles.

Like hawks they circled around her as she made long purposeful steps to the commotion.

"Bruno, you stopped the engine from malfunctioning again. " He exclaimed gratefully in slight awe.

"Why couldn't I.. I didn't mean..." He fretted, shaken by his recent consistent list of failures that Bruno solved easily. Bruno patted Yusei.

"It's okay I know you've been feeling..." Typing away, the head signer added curtly.

"Useless" Wide eyed, Bruno humbly defended him.

"No, believe me when I say that things will stop falling apart very soon." Yusei rolled his eyes and retorted sarcastically.

"You act as if you know the future." Nervously, Bruno rubbed his head, not sure why it struck a nerve. He suggested uneasily.

"Why don't we.." Closing his eyes, Yusei sighed tiredly.

"Take a break." He hit save and his companion worried horribly as the other addressed the computer.

"At least, you haven't betrayed me yet." They made their way past the area of tension for a bit of fresh air.

Taking cover near the trusty couch, the duo watched as Aki easily began to spill her drink on the engine. Without warning, they ambushed her, and she jumped back falling on the engine.

"You witch how could you do that." The shouted simultaneously. Watery Eyed, she cried out.

"Yusei." They sneered unsympathetically. Their expressions blanched when said person scolded them.

"Guys, why would you scare Aki like that and call her names? Especially that one, you even made her spill her drink." Jack began twitch profusely .

"We made her..." Crow held him back as he flailed. Yusei paid them no mind and helped Aki up. Shaking dramatically, she hugged him. He soothed her glaring at his insensitive brothers.

Unknown to him, she granted her rivals a triumphant smirk. They fumed quietly.

"I don't want to see this happen again." He said tartly, and a thick silence lined with tension followed. Yusei led Aki away to give the two time to think about what they had done.

"She must be stopped." Jack announced as if his words would unleash devoted followers to do so.

"We got unlucky. Next time, we keep an eye out for Yusei." Crow declared reasonably. Surely, their friend would catch on eventually if they didn't succeed anyhow. They really wanted to believe that.

A day or so later, the fiend struck again they realized when both the two experts hovered over their masterpiece completely freaked.

The two self proclaimed detectives watched concerned as Bruno could not find the cause either. Lunch time rolled around, and the two reluctantly parted from the enigma to refuel.

A magenta laden woman strolled by the work area preoccupied. Jack, quick to act, sniffed the engine. His behavior caused both his nemesis and his accomplice to question him. He dipped his finger in

the fuel tank. Both their mouths agape they watched him taste the substance.

"This is caramel." Jack stated in surprise. In spite of himself, he dipped his finger in the engine's fuel reserves again for another go.

"You witch." The lengths this girl went through to cheat them out of a chance of a life time in the WRPG. Stumped Bruno of all people, luckily, Jack's sensitive nose caught the difference.

The ticked bird berated the troublemaker who held their hands behind their back looking ashamed. He would not get the chance to finish as the bearer of the dragon head seemed to posses the

uncanny ability to tell when she was in trouble.

"Out of all of us, I thought you'd reach out to her as family. We've all experienced moments we'd like to forget. I can't believe you'd curse at her after I told you two to cut it out." Yusei snapped at him.

Crow stepped back, opening his mouth slightly.

"But she..." Piercing blue eyes cut right through him demanding justice.

"What did she do to deserve your unkind words?" Thinking his chance came to stop this unfortunate ploy for attention, he opened his mouth, but she mentioned quietly before him.

"I made everyone box lunches. I was heading to the kitchen, and they cornered me and called me a witch. I guess it's true though."

She mysteriously produced several Bento box lunches, adding credibility to her story.

"Both of you out. Aki don't listen to them. I'll make sure Martha get's the chance to clean their dirty mouths." Jack and Crow stared at him disbelievingly.

They debated to themselves if it would only make them look guiltier protesting now that she lied and destroyed the engine.

Aggravated, they stormed out. Both did make sure to plead their case to Martha and explain the situation before Yusei.

Martha laughed and said the spat would resolve itself as it always had between them. She explained Yusei's predicament the same as Jack's earlier rendevous with Carly.

"Carly wasn't evil till a death god got into her. Aki's inherently evil." Jack explained to Martha patiently. Emotions were fairly high and Jack had no issue demonizing Aki at this point.

"Boys, I think I'll stay out of this one. You'll get it one day Jack. I'd be a shame if you never produced any heirs." At their old caretaker cryptic message, they cried out desperately.

"But she bewitched him and we need to get ready for the WRGP!" To their dismay, she decided to cut the conversation short after making her own conclusions on the matter.

The concerned party looked on as the two mechanics tried their best to fix the mess left behind by Aki. The sneaky devil stuck close to Yusei before another confrontation could occur.

Now without any signs of remorse, she sat beside him as he worked. Except, Yusei just stopped. Downcast, he kept eye contact with Aki wringing his hands.

"Maybe, I'm not as good a mechanic as I thought I was. I think I should just give up." Instantly, Aki denied it vehemently.

"No, you are. Don't give up. I just . . . " She furrowed her brows contemplating. Before, she dismissed him curtly.

"Go outside right now." Confused but relenting, Yusei went out willingly. When no one else made a move to leave, she ushered them out.

Jack and Crow glanced at each other, daring to believe she could have a change of heart. An hour or so later, she allowed them entry. Yusei crouched and tested the machine.

"What do you know? It magically fixed itself." Yusei smiled knowingly. She nodded eagerly. His long time friends glared at him._Is he that dense? Or is he really going to let her get away with this? _

They thought, exasperated by the whole affair.

"Pass us your super fizzy sodas." The former thief instructed the twins who complied, finding their companions in a strange humor. _When adults get into moods, it is best to comply with their demands. _

The twins reasoned.

Yusei happily slid into position to examine the engine's underbelly. Smirking, he mused that he could be manipulative too, but a call from Martha didn't hurt matters.


	7. Silly

Silly

Today, Aki Izayoi, turned eighteen. The day was already going better than her last birthday when she had runaway from Duel Academia and shattered all the windows in the mansion. She'd kept running, upset to see her parents so happy without her. The year had been terribly lonely. She'd pushed everyone away that mattered .

This year a variety of her friends both from school and her mystical world saving endeavors had come. Everyone welcomed her as she walked out into the courtyard. A long table held her presents and a cake covered in white icing with a circular assortment of strawberries. Her friends were divide into their respective groups on opposite sides of the brick patio. Aki wasn't sure who to greet first and opted to visit her school friends who were the closest to the door. Her school friends chattered needless gossip and silly questions. She didn't mind much until the conversation turned to her after school activities. You hang out with three boys? Are any of them cute? Is one of them your boyfriend? She looked down at her feet shyly and struggled for words. Her friends giggled, whispering their own assumptions. Soon, Ruka and Rua dragged her away toward the small pile of presents. Yusei, Jack, and Crow waited by the table. She opened her gifts one by one, starting with her Signer friends.

Yusei had made her a small rose shaped music box. She especially liked that black rose dragon spun around inside instead of a ballerina. Aki gave him a quick hug in thanks. He simply stood there and let himself be hugged.

"Your welcome," Yusei finally said. Crow pushed the two apart and eagerly handed her drawing from the children.

"Here, since they couldn't come today," Crow said. She ooed and awed accordingly as if they were there. After a minute, she realized that hadn't been completely necessary. She noticed that the children tended to draw Crow and her together. Rustling through his messenger bag, he took out a pair of riding gloves.

"You didn't think that was all you were getting did you?" Crow said. Aki shook her head and tried on the gloves. They fit perfectly. She couldn't remember if he ever asked about her wrist size.

"Aki, Aki, Aki, we got you the best thing," Rua claimed triumphantly. Ruka looked slightly embarrassed.

"I don't think it's better than the music box Rua," Ruka said. Aki opened the present and an album was inside. The twins had caught quite a few priceless moments on film. Some of her favorites including Jack's milk mustache, Crow making silly faces, and Yusei falling asleep on top of his computer.

"When did you take all these?" Aki asked curiously. There were many with her and Yusei. She stared at one in particular where she was gritting her teeth and staring down at her physics book evilly. Yusei had a hand on her shoulder and was pointing down at the problem she was having trouble with. She sighed. He was a good tutor. Her grade in Physics had really gone down since Bruno arrived. He spent all his time with him now. After a while, she had given up getting his attention.

"Oh, here and there, do you like it?" Ruka said, slightly apprehensive. Aki realized that she had let herself frown at the twins present.

"Yes, thank you both," she said, adding a smile afterwards to make up for it. Pleased with themselves, Rua grinned widely while Ruka gave her a modest smile. She encircled them both in a quick group hug and put the album with the rest of her gifts.

Jack simply handed her a box of Ramen. If she hadn't known him, she would have complained. but she knew it was likely an expensive brand. Carly followed, and Aki vaguely remembered her hanging around Jack like a puppy. Misty had mentioned her once or twice, but truthfully, she didn't know the girl that well.

"Aw, thank you, you didn't have to," Aki said. She lifted the tissues covering the bag. Seeing what was inside, she shoved the tissues back into the bag in an effort to hide its contents. Her school friends leaned in to see what the big deal was, but Aki took off toward the mansion dragging the unsuspecting reporter with her. The rest of the signers hung back puzzled, except for one.

Normally, or at least what had been normal before, she had no problem hiding from the rest of the world. Today, Yusei wouldn't leave her alone and kept knocking on the door to her room. Right now, this was a very bad thing. For now, he hadn't resorted to breaking the door open. The situation didn't call for it yet. She hoped he would simply give up and assume she would come out when she was good and ready.

"How could you?" Aki asked Carly who didn't totally understand why she had been dragged into Aki's room.

"You don't like him?" Carly countered, holding up the offending stuffed animal. The bear had glassy blue eyes and a familiar jean jacket, complete with orange bubbles. And the hair, oh the ridiculous crab shaped hair, she touched one of the spikes. The hair even had yellow lightning strikes.

"I do, but I don't want the guys to see it, especially Yusei," Aki said, taking the bear. Holding the bear was strangely comforting, she hugged it tighter.

"Just don't show them," Carly reasoned. Aki placed the bear back in the bag. She supposed that she may have overreacted.

"How am I ever going to explain this?" Aki said. Carly pondered for a moment and undid the lock.

"No wait," Aki cried. Yusei had his hand in position to knock again. He put the his hand down and walked over to her.

"Are you all right? You ran out of there really fast," Yusei asked. Aki opened her mouth and tried to think of a way to make the situation make sense. Carly jumped in front of her. Yusei stepped back a little. Aki would have thought he'd forgotten she was in the room if she didn't know him better.

"I accidentally gave her the present that I was going to give Misty for her bachelorette party. She just wanted to talk to me in private," Carly explained. Her tone suggested the item was risque in nature. Aki bit her lip in apprehension. She didn't want him to think of her as a little school girl running away from panties. Yusei rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," Yusei apologized. Aki handed the bag back to Carly. Problem solved, he would never know of its existence, and she could maintain her dignity.

"It's okay. You were just looking out for me," Aki said. Carly tried to subtly leave the two alone only to trip on the Physics book Aki had thrown on the floor earlier today. They both headed over to her. Aki winced when she registered the bear had fallen out of the bag. Yusei helped Carly up, and she scrambled outside afterwards. That done, he picked up the fallen physics book and noticed the bear nearby.

"That present was Misty's?" Yusei wondered, slightly disturbed that was her bachelorette present. He knew his fan base had grown much larger than his small group of childhood friends, but to think of Carly giving that to the model bothered him.

"No, it's mine," Aki admitted, picking the bear of the floor. She proceeded to hold it tightly. Yusei nodded.

"That makes more sense," Yusei said.

"It does?" Aki said curiously. He didn't seem to mind her having it. Yusei looked through her Physics book. She froze. One of her recent quizzes was lodged inside.

"Yes, you like me," Yusei replied bluntly. Her face flushed matching the red roses outside her window. He frowned and took out the dreaded quiz.

"What this?" Yusei asked.

"A piece of paper, you want cake?" Aki changed the subject quickly. He scanned the questions. Every time he frowned, she flinched.

"You were doing better before," Yusei said. She didn't really want to say it was Bruno's fault. No matter if last year, she would have done so and thrown Yusei across the room with Rose Tentacles for good measure. Like it or not, he seemed to prefer his company. She couldn't pass a simple physics quiz, let alone carry on a conversation with him on that sort of subject.

"You've been busy. I'll figure out," Aki insisted, putting the bear on the bed. Yusei put a hand on her shoulder before she could dart away.

"I'm going to start tutoring you again," Yusei said. She knew that it would come to this when he found her quiz. A small part of her pride was bruised, but she didn't protest. She would have him all to herself, at least for a little while.

"Okay, tomorrow then. Today, cake," Aki said. Yusei followed along, stealing one last glance at the bear. He didn't really see what the big deal was. Carly had one of Jack. He'd seen her carry it around. He found the idea Aki having one of him rather sweet. It was rather nice to be someone's number one.


	8. Paranoia

Paranoia

Yusei tried in vain to pay attention to the computer screen. The colors were bleeding together. The engine could be close to overheating again for all he knew. His sleeping schedule had been erratic lately, and it was getting to him. He was well aware of why too.

Normally, Yusei did not have trouble getting along with anyone. In fact, people gravitated toward him most of the time. So when Aki disappeared for a few weeks, well, he got worried. It's not that he was vain enough to assume something must be wrong if she wasn't stopping by. It's just that her last two visits before that hadn't exactly been pleasant. Actually, he'd slammed a pie in her face. And the time before that, he stole a kiss to prove a point to his friends.

Yusei didn't like conflict. So he had waited, hoping she would cool off and eventually forgive him. He worked on the engine in the meanwhile like every single other day. He enjoyed the project. The problem was it didn't give him much material for conversation. As a result, he tended to bore his friends without realizing it, Bruno and Aki were the exception. With Aki missing, he could only talk to Bruno which limited their conversation to work and scientific theory. Still, working and talking about work all the time left something to be desired, so, he caved. Yusei shut the computer. This turned several heads. Did he really zone out that much?

He walked over to the twins who were sitting on the couch. Ruka was reading a book of myths. A nice thick one Yusei had given her for her birthday. Rua entertained himself with the makeshift ball and cup toy Yusei had made him to cure his boredom. He nudged Ruka's shoulder.

"Yes, Yusei," Ruka said after marking the page she was on. He looked away and handed her a small note. Ruka waited for more information but when none came she examined the note.

Please, ask Aki to stop by.

Yusei

Ruka nodded and started walking out the door. Rua took notice and did what Yusei had hoped he wouldn't do.

"Ruka, where are you going?" Rua shouted and proceeded to follow her out. Jack who sat in his recliner and had watched the exchange turned his attention to Yusei.

"What was that about?" Jack asked. Yusei calculated his chances with Jack in the room.

"Here is eight thousand yen, go buy coffee," Yusei insisted, pushing him out the door. Jack resisted dragging his feet, almost leaning against Yusei.

"Are you sure? I won't be bringing back change." Jack said.

"Yes, go, now," Yusei repeated. Successfully bribed, Jack left. Suddenly weary from the exertion and lack of sleep, he laid down on the couch.

"Bruno if I fall asleep, I need you to wake me if Aki shows up," Yusei instructed.

"Sure, I'll be working," Bruno assured him. Yusei couldn't recall if he'd seen Bruno sleep during his late nights.

"Bruno when do you rest?" Yusei asked. Bruno took a moment to consider the question.

"We are conversing right now," Bruno replied.

"That's not really what I meant," Yusei said. He would have pushed the subject further if he hadn't heard the door creak. A sliver of magenta and a large round almond were visible but that was all, she wouldn't come through the door.

"Bruno could you?" Yusei started to say but Bruno was already packing up.

"I'll go out the back," Bruno said immediately.

"You don't have to leave the house, I just need some privacy," Yusei said. Bruno took a can of tuna from the pantry. He retrieved the can opener and started cranking the dial.

"It's okay. I need to go meet someone one in the alley," Bruno admitted before making his exit with the freshly opened tuna. Yusei smiled. He certainly had grown fond of the stray.

He attempted to meet her at the door. The minute he took a step forward the door closed a centimeter.

"Aki, I promise not to attack you,"Yusei said. She opened the crack a smidgen.

"And, I should believe you why?" Aki prompted. There was the echo of previous vendettas etched into her tone.

"I wasn't really thinking," Yusei said and her one visible eye narrowed.

"Oh, I didn't realize that was possible," Aki said, beginning to close the door. Yusei stopped it and opened the door fully. Part of him expected her to push him down the small set of the stairs. She stood her ground.

"I didn't consider your feelings. I'm sorry," Yusei said. Aki marched forward until she was inches from his face.

"Go outside and walk in," Aki said. Yusei eyed the room and made sure nothing sharp was in view before complying. Once outside, she shut the door firmly behind her. He leaned back on the grey bricks. He resisted the urge to check when crashing noises ensued. Finally, she called for him to come back.

He entered anxiously, despite being relatively assured that she wouldn't kill him, not anymore anyway. No one was in sight. He took one step forward, nothing. Gaining confidence, he took a second step and then . . . Aki jumped into view from his left and sprayed him with the hose. The water was frigid, and he instantly crossed his arms from the sudden loss of heat. She continued to spray him until he was soaked. He attempted to back away from her after that, figuring that was only part one. If he counted the first assault as revenge for his first offense, he expected the second to be much worse.

Aki grabbed him by the Jacket and slipped a note into his hand. She, then, turned around and walked out the door.

To be continued some other time, at my earliest convenience, expect it to be painful. Then, maybe, I'll show you how sweet I can be.

See you tomorrow,

Aki

Yusei wasn't sure what to make of the note. He supposed spraying water on him was more rational than smacking him around with her plants, unless that was part two. He heard the door click. He ducked behind the couch.

"I saw Aki head out so I came back. Yusei what are you doing?" Bruno asked. Yusei rose quickly.

"Nothing," Yusei muttered quickly and headed upstairs.

It dawned on him what Aki's intent was now, retribution because that girl pushes as much as she was pushed.

"Jack, I need you to drop by the bakery, pick up a pie, and give it to Aki," Yusei demanded. Yusei could vaguely hear squabbling on the other end.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I gave you eight thousand yen, that's why. Oh, and say, I was thinking of her," Yusei added, last minute. Jack began to say something but Yusei hung up on him. He didn't really want Jack's commentary. And with that, Yusei proved he could also pull.


	9. Generous

Generous

There have been claims that Yusei Fudo often went over the speed limit, a claim Yaegar vehemently denied on many occasions. The rumors weren't untrue. In fact, he often blatantly ignored traffic laws for no good reason. Growing up in Satellite where there wasn't such a thing and a d-wheel was rare in of itself, he didn't see a reason for them. Yusei rode his d-wheel to clear his mind and enjoy himself. The faster he went the more exhilarating the experience, having to stop at sporadic intervals absolutely ruined that.

Ushio just didn't understand. So he wasn't overly surprised when the man signaled him to pull over. Yusei wasn't overly worried. He could duel his way out of it although he didn't buy into the claim that dueling could fix everything. Still, ten forgiven speeding tickets and counting wasn't anything to sneeze at. Ushio already had his duel disk out.

"So are we doing this?" he asked. Yusei nodded. The friendly competition was a welcomed relief from their initial encounters. Another d-wheel pulled up beside them, he recognized it instantly, the bloody kiss. The d-wheel he had scrapped together from spare parts in the garage. When it had almost caused the twins and Aki to fall from the vanishing rainbow bridge, he had improved its condition considerably. First, he had increased the power and efficiency of the engine. Then, he'd practically re-engineered the body of it so it would never be too slow again. Her d-wheel could actually outrun his now, especially after he'd removed the four heavy fins that he'd originally added for equlibrium.

Aki took off her helmet. She had been practicing since the end of the WRGP and had grown competent enough not to flinch at every virtual attack that came her way. The finesse in which turned and parked also mildly impressed him. The numerous times she had crashed into the bushes were forever ingrained in his memory and was mostly the reason for his current smile. She frowned at the two and took the ticket from Ushio's hand.

"You got a speeding ticket," she said, mostly to herself. Both Ushio and Yusei grimaced. They couldn't well admit that they were about to duel over it.

"Yes, you two can go ahead and catch up after he pays it," Ushio said. Yusei shot him a look. The man had pulled a fast one on him.

"I'm not paying the ticket," Yusei said. Truly, he never expected to always win their duels, but he, at least, expected Ushio to honor their agreement.

"I'll pay it," Aki said, taking out her purse. Ushio grinned. Yusei froze. It's not like he couldn't pay it, and he didn't want to set a precedent for her to start paying for other things. He had to talk her out of funding them with her parent's money during the WRGP a few times.

"That's fine by me," Ushio said.

"No, Aki, you don't have to. I'll pay it," Yusei said. She already had the money out, in cash.

"I insist," she said. Ushio took it and saluted her.

"Have a safe and law abiding day. We will pick this up some other time, Yusei" Ushio said before patrolling the streets once more.

"It's nice of him to volunteer extra time on the road, considering he's one of the head officers," Aki said. Yusei never thought about that, and he only seemed to catch him breaking traffic laws.

"I suppose," he answered. They stood there for few seconds. He thought about asking her how school was going, but she usually answered everything was fine.

"You know it's more fun if you race with someone else," Aki said. Well, either Crow or Jack would sometimes come with him. That wasn't ideal when he wanted some time alone. She had activated her duel disk. He realized what she meant. Aki was ready.

"We could duel," Yusei said. She got on her bike and winked at him. He blinked. She'd never done that before.

"Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream when you lose," she said and took off. He had set a precedent. All he really needed to do was win to correct it, and he was very good at that.

"But Aki, it's my turn to pay," he said. Then again, Martha had always told them compromise was the key to a good relationship.

**I figured I'd been awhile since I added a new one.**


	10. Cheat

Cheat

To say Aki's life had been troubled would be an understatement. Much of her formative years had been spent controlled by her own misdirected wrath. And, she understandably had few close friends. So, she found the fact that she often failed to keep Yusei's attention incredibly frustrating. Unlike Jack or Crow, she was not a childhood friend he could reminisce with. They were not in sync like Yusei and Bruno were in sync. She simply did not fit.

Again, like every other day, she came in, said hi, made a little small talk, and then, shyly went to work on her homework when Bruno interrupted their conversation so he could discuss some aspect of the engine's software with Yusei. She had long since given up competing with Bruno.

This time, however, the twins seemed to notice her gloomy demeanor as she opened her textbook and resigned herself to solving equations in the next hour or two before Crow and Jack would arrive and force Yusei to take a break. The two whispered to each other, and Aki smiled to let them know she was fine. The whispering developed into a full scale argument which led Rua to drag his sister to Aki's small study area in the kitchen. She sighed, worried that it might come to this. As much as she liked the twins, they could be pushy and oblivious to the kind of troubles Aki faced. Often, they made a situation worse instead of better.

"What's wrong?" Rua asked. His sister elbowed him and shot him a death glare.

"Isn't it obvious? Yusei has just spurned her affections like Kazuki did to Sakura in Jack's soap opera, Duels of our lives."

"No way, why would Yusei do that?" he said, immediately getting the reference.

"Because the engine is Suki and Bruno is Takuya."

"Of course, it makes perfect sense now. She needs to do something before the evil twin shows up."

"Uh, Rua, Bruno doesn't have an evil twin."

"You don't know that."

If she thought for a second Yusei would actually pay attention to their conversation, she would have told them to keep it down. Instead, she grew red. Was Yusei the only one who didn't notice she liked him? Or was Ruka savvy to it because of her over exposure to soap operas? Aki shook her head. Either way, she didn't want to encourage the twins to get involved. Unless she suddenly became mechanical, Yusei wouldn't devote much time to her. He liked to tinker too much.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't really expect Yusei to pay much attention to me while he has the engine to think about. Besides, we don't really speak the same language," she said. Rua snapped his fingers and jumped excitedly.

"That's it. If you can understand what Yusei's saying when he's talking about the engine, you can defeat Bruno's evil twin just in time for the wedding. "

"Bruno doesn't have an evil twin, Rua, and I don't know if that would help. Learning how the engine worked would take a long time wouldn't it?"

"You can cheat and write some stuff down on your hand to get the conversation started. "

"Rua, don't tell her that. We don't want their relationship based on a lie like Daichi and Asami when he said that he enjoyed dancing. The guy ended up breaking his leg on the dance floor while they were dueling!"

"It's only a little lie."

Cheat? Aki wasn't sure. There were too many ways to make a fool of herself. Even if she studied up before hand, eventually, they would reach a topic she knew nothing about, and he would start talking to Bruno again. It was hopeless. She was better off being the bench warmer.

"I'm not doing that. It would never work anyway."

Ruka nodded and started doodling in her sketchbook. Rua, on the other hand, huffed and crossed his arms.

"What happened to you? You're so boring now. I miss the Aki that actually did things."

"Rua, that's mean."

"Well, it's true. The old Aki would have grabbed Yusei by the arm and dragged him on a date already. You're jealous of an engine."

"The old Aki would have crushed you under building debris," Ruka shouted.

Genuinely shocked, she stared at her incomplete math sheet and wondered if she was being too passive. Sure, Aki was better now, but she had slipped back into her old life silently without complaint. And if she were being honest, she found school life rather dull, and the quiet whispers left her numb as she did her best not to react. In an effort to reclaim her life, she had lost that decisive spark that gave her purpose and drive. All that had been tied to Divine, and without it, she had been eager to please and longed to be included even if she only played a small part.

"You're right."

"No he isn't. Don't listen to him. You're fine just he way you are. Yusei will notice you eventually."

So, she should wait and sit on the bench until it was her turn. Aki wasn't sure she liked the idea. Was it better to be kind and dull than fierce and forceful? Maybe, she didn't need to retrieve her leather whip from its concrete grave in Daimon area, but she could at least try to talk to Yusei for more than a few seconds a day.

"Okay, Rua, I'll try talking to him tomorrow. "

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked.

Aki nodded. She didn't see the harm in learning a little more about what Yusei did day after day. If nothing else, she could feel like she truly belonged in the group for reasons other than being a rescue if only for a few shining moments.

"Great, we can start now. Yusei should have a spare computer here somewhere. He's always fixing them for people," Ruka said.

Ruka and Rua huddled together, and Aki nervously joined them. This was silly. A few hours on the internet wouldn't make her an expert.

"So, what do you want to talk to him about?" Ruka asked.

"Something simple but engine related," Aki didn't want to go overboard on her first try.

The twins saluted her and went to work. They spent the next few hours looking up a myriad of facts and taking notes. Unfortunately, their time was cut short when Jack and Crow came to see Yusei and asked what they were doing. They hastily covered up their tracks and changed the subject. With Yusei more aware of his surrounding, she didn't have the nerve to try again. So after sometime with the group, she excused herself. The twins winked at her and she feigned a smile. Aki was having second thoughts. She hadn't been able to keep up with the conversation after the subject changed from dueling to the engine.

After she got home, she finished her homework and looked up more mechanical things anyway. Aki didn't want to back down if only to prove she could still be bold and follow through with her own plans now that she was Divine-less.

When she returned the next afternoon, Aki was a nervous wreck. She felt like a student who hadn't studied enough beforehand and crammed everything in at the last minute. After nearly falling down the stairs, she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and finally forced herself to look up. Yusei unsurprisingly was typing away at the computer screen with Bruno. The only difference in his overall appearance between yesterday and today was his frown.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hi Yusei,"she blurted out. Realizing her mistake, she winced. Maybe, she had stayed up too long. The twins must have thought so too as they slapped their foreheads in dismay.

"Yes, I-I- How's everything with the engine?" she asked.

For once, Yusei didn't look like he wanted to talk about the engine but indulged her anyway.

"It's coming along. We're working on coding the software now. There's a chance we'll be able to increase the speed by thirty percent if we can get the equation right," he said.

Not sure how to best proceed, she decided to sit down and casually mention a thing or two she'd learned yesterday. Yusei seemed surprised that she hadn't retreated to her usual place in the kitchen table, and Bruno closed the laptop and watched her with undisguised interest. Fidgeting, she collected her thoughts and ignored everyone's eyes on her.

"Did you want something Aki?" Yusei asked.

Shaking her head, she looked back at the twins for a second for support. Rua gave her a thumbs up, and Ruka wrote, You can do it on her notepad. Feeling a little better, she decided to broach the subject.

"I wanted to talk about the engine."

In a move she wasn't expecting, Yusei closed his laptop.

'What did you want to know?" he asked.

A little embarrassed that he assumed she wanted him to explain something, she bit her lip and simply started talking.

"Are you still having trouble getting the fuel to burn efficiently with the new program and extra cylinders?"

"Oh no, we solved that yesterday. It turns out it wasn't the software or the added cylinders that were leading to problems with the exhaust. Jack accidentally rammed into it getting a midnight snack and didn't tell anyone. A few parts weren't fully integrated yet and he put everything back incorrectly. It cost us a few hours we could have used fixing something else, but at least the worse is over."

"I see. Since you went to the trouble of reconstructing the bike's engine yesterday, it wouldn't hurt to do a few more test to make sure everything is working properly right? "

Yusei nodded, not looking too sure where the conversation was heading.

"I suppose so."

"Then, maybe, I could help you test the throttle since Jack keeps pushing the bike's durability in the speed department."

"But Aki, you're inexperienced. I'm not sure if you'd be a good test subject."

And, there was yet another barrier between them. She'd never touched a bike before. Apparently, he didn't even want her near a bike while it was held in place by cinder blocks.

"I guess not. Either I'd go too slow for the test to matter or I'd go too fast and lose control of the bike," she admitted.

Her sudden confession seemed to catch Yusei off guard, and his eyes darted from her and the bike. Aki shook her head.

"I'll leave you alone now. Maybe, the twins need help with their homework," she said, getting up. Yusei grabbed her hand.

"Maybe, we can go grab a bite to eat . . . if you don't mind?"

Aki stared at him in amazement.

"Really?"

"Yes, I can make some time."

"Okay, she'll do it." the twins said cutting in. She smiled, not minding the interruption so much this time.

"I'd like that. "

So, with that little affirmation, Yusei started walking out the front door, dragging her along for the ride. His d-wheel was still going through modifications so they were actually going to use their feet for once.

"I'll be back, Bruno. Remember to eat something, you're not a robot," he said.

Bruno jumped nervously and laughed heartedly.

"Of course not," he said.

"Bye Yusei. Bye Aki." the twins shouted unanimously as they waved.

There was a long stretch of silence while they walked. Yusei's mind seemed to be somewhere else as they passed the various small shops around them. The trip to the deli didn't take long. After they ordered their respective sandwiches, they sat down, but he didn't touch his sandwich. It finally occurred to her that he might have wanted to speak to her alone, and that the sandwich was of no real importance.

"We haven't been talking much lately."

"You've been busy," she said off handedly. Aki didn't blame him for being unable to connect with her lately. Technically, she didn't understand a good chunk of what he lived for. The more she tried to reach out, the more she realized that the disparity might be too great to overcome.

"That never stopped you before. You used to stay up with me."

As she thought back to those days, she accidentally crushed her sandwich so the contents almost spilled out. She eased her grip on her meal and shrugged.

"But, you have someone who actually understands what you're saying now. What do you need me there for? " she asked honestly.

"None of what I said sunk in did it?" he asked, sporting a small smile.

Aki blanched, realizing that she hadn't been careful enough with her words. Knowing it was too late to deny it, she decided to tell the truth.

"No but you had done so much for me already that I stayed and listened. I just really wanted you to like me," Aki said, breaking eye contact. She sounded so pathetic. Going to the garage every day was more of a crutch than anything else. She had yet to become emotionally attached to any of her classmates, and she knew that was partly because she spent so much of her time in the garage with Yusei and his friends. But she couldn't make herself regret the long hours she spent there with him. Yusei saved her, and other than Crow, and maybe even Jack, he was her best friend.

"I do."

Aki shook her head. She didn't fit.

"Only when I'm quiet."

He'd flipped when she'd used her powers to help him. In fact, he hadn't been all that collected during the party. She still didn't know what had put him in such a bad mood that day.

"If I cared how quiet a person was, I wouldn't be friends with Jack or Crow."

Her message wasn't getting through. As a person, she'd acted in one of two extremes most of her life, either calm and sedated or wild and cruel. Yusei had clearly rejected the former, and she hated simply existing day to day. Much to her chagrin, she found it impossible to merge the two extremes.

"I mean-"

"Is there a chance you'll stay today?"

"You won't be busy working with Bruno?"

The question sent him into a reflective state that she knew from experience was hard to snap him out of. Luckily, Yusei snapped out of it almost immediately and nodded.

"He'll still be there, but we can pick up were we left off in the morning. I'd rather talk to you tonight."

"Wait. Do you want me to spend the night?" she asked. He'd never directly asked for her to stay before. Aki had always considered herself a minor nuisance when she stayed well into the night.

"Only if you want to," Yusei said, looking a little unsure.

Liking the idea, she nodded.

"Then, we have a deal," she said, holding up her hand. Instead of shaking it, Yusei took her by the wrist and inspected the writing on her skin.

"Why is the formula for fuel consumption written on your arm?" he asked curiously. Forcing herself to smile, she hid her other hand that had significantly more written on it, and said,"It was the twins idea."


End file.
